


Amnesia

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Head Injury, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, sort-of fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes from the "Just go" line on New Years Eve and then goes off into  it's own plot after that.</p><p>Will is in an accident and then falls into a coma. When he wakes up, the last thing he remembers is coming out to his grandma. Can Sonny find a way to help him remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an introduction chapter, it's pretty short. The rest will be longer.

"Just go," Sonny sighed, walking into their bedroom and leaving him standing there.

Will stared after him and then down at his phone. If he didn't go, he would lose the story. They already needed the money bad enough and if he lost this story... He glanced at the time...it was ten o'clock...he could make it back in time.

He grabbed his coat and ran out quickly. As he walked, he pulled his coat tighter around him. It was freezing. He walked along the sidewalk, sighing as his phone went off. He read the text and smiled at the attachment.

It was a picture of all of his siblings and his mother holding a little sign that the kids obviously made that said **HAPPY NEW YEAR, WILL**. He laughed quietly and went to text back as he continued walking.

Then he lost his footing...he must have slipped on ice or something. He hadn't _seen_ any. Everything went black as soon as his head hit the pavement.

* * *

Sonny sighed as he stared out the window at the fireworks. He stared down at the ornament on their tree with a picture of them smiling in it. He missed the smiles they used to share before everything started to go down hill...

"Happy New Years, Will," he sighed, "Wherever you are," he said, grabbing his jacket and phone and walking out.

The celebrations were winding down now, everyone had pretty much gone home. As he walked to the south side location, he heard a phone ringing. It was Will's stupid Asteroid Crush band...he knew that was his ringtone. He looked confused and continued walking and froze up when he found the source of the noise.

Will was lying on the ground by a patch of ice, unconscious.

"Will?!" Sonny yelled, running over, "Will, wake up, come on," he whispered, "Come on, Will," he choked out. He grabbed his phone, dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a voice answered. 

"My husband," Sonny gasped, "I found him...he hit his head or something...he won't wake up."

"Sir, I'm going to send an ambulance, where is your location?" she asked.

Sonny took a shaky breath and looked around, finally finding a sign and giving her the location as he held Will in his arms.

"Please, wake up, Will," Sonny whispered, "Please, I can't live without you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up to the sound of beeping...he was in a hospital.

 _Oh God,_ Will thought.

He had just finally told his grandma that he was gay and accepted it. He had been cleared for murder...because of Neil coming to the station. He really needed to call that guy back. Will sat up and blinked a few times.

"Will?" Sonny asked in shock, "Will, hey, talk to me. Are you okay? I'm going to call the doctor."

Will looked confused, "Sonny?" he asked in shock.

Why was Sonny here? Sonny was only his friend...he was with Brian. He hated Brian.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Sonny said in a soothing voice as he hit the call button, "Everything is okay now."

Will stared at him.

"Stay with me, okay...just stay awake," Sonny said, "Focus on me."

 _No problem,_ Will thought, staring at him.

Dr. Jonas walked in, "Will, hey...you're awake."

"Yeah," Will sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his head, "Ow..." he said, holding it and looking confused when he felt a bandage, "What happened to me?"

"You must have fallen on some ice," Sonny said, "I found you...there was blood, it scared the hell out of me, Will...I was so worried."

"Why?" Will looked confused.

Sonny looked at Daniel before turning back to Will, "Because I love you...are you okay?"

"You _what_?" Will asked in shock. He liked Sonny...but it was a stupid crush. And stupid Brian also had a stupid crush on Sonny...Brian was better than him. Him and Sonny would make a good couple.

Sonny looked at Daniel.

"Will, what month is it?" Daniel asked.

Will counted on his fingers for a moment, "August," he answered confidently.

"Uh...what year?" Daniel asked.

"Two thousand and twelve," he answered without hesitation.

Sonny stood up and ran his hands through his hair, doing anything he could so he didn't stare at his husband. He didn't remember they were together...he didn't remember they had a daughter. He didn't remember their wedding.

Daniel sighed, "This is what I was afraid of," he said quietly, "Will...this is-"

"It's twenty fifteen," Sonny said before he could stop himself. He _knew_ this wasn't what you were supposed to do with a patient with memory loss, but his mouth was working before his brain was.

"We're married, we're in love, we have a child!" Sonny said quickly, "Today is New Years Day! You're a writer, I own a club now. Damn it, Will...I love you."

Will stared at him in shock, "Wh-What?"

"Sonny, I think you need a minute-" Daniel started.

"No, I'm staying with my husband," Sonny walked over and grabbed Will's hand, "Look," he said and then froze up when he didn't see the ring.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, Sonny?" Will whispered.

Sonny gritted his teeth and grabbed Will's clothes from the pile they were in by the door and started to search through it, "Where the hell is it?!" he demanded.

"Sonny, take a deep breath and step outside!" Daniel yelled.

Sonny threw down Will's coat and stalked out. He sat down in one of the chairs, his head in his hands.

"Sonny?" Abigail asked as she walked over, "How's Will?"

"He doesn't remember anything," Sonny choked out, "He doesn't remember dating me, he doesn't remember marrying me, and he doesn't remember Ari," he looked up at her, tears in his eyes, "He doesn't remember loving me, Abby."

Abigail looked shocked and she walked over, sitting beside him, "It's okay, Sonny...I-I know that some cases of memory loss are short term...it could come back at any time-"

"And what if it doesn't?!" Sonny demanded, "What if I lose him?"

"You won't lose him," Abigail said, "Sonny, you two were practically destined for each other. No matter what...he'll always come back to you."

Sonny swallowed, his head in his hands, "I, uh...okay...what were we doing in twenty twelve...who was he close to..." he trailed off, "Marlena," he said, grabbing his phone, "She has Ari anyways. M-Maybe if...if he sees her he'll remember..."

Abigail smiled, "That sounds like a good idea, Sonny."

* * *

"Hi, grandma," Will sighed in relief. He looked confused when he saw Sonny walked in, holding a baby. He froze up, staring at her.

_Will stared down at the baby in his arms, glancing up at Nick as he did._

Will blinked a few times and shook his head, staring at his grandma.

"Hi, sweetie," Marlena smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Will said quietly, "Dr. Jonas said I have memory loss," he swallowed, "And then Sonny is over there lying-"

"He's not lying, sweetheart," Marlena sighed, "You two are married...this is your daughter, Arianna Grace."

Will stared at the baby and looked away quickly, shaking his head, "I-I'm gay...how did we..." he trailed off.

"I kissed you," Sonny said, "After the explosion...you ran away...I don't know what happened, but you had sex with Gabi."

Will froze up and then looked away from him, "Me and Gabi..that night...it was a mistake...we admitted that..." he swallowed, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Da!" Ari yelled.

Will stared at her with wide eyes.

"She, uh...wants you to hold her," Sonny swallowed, staring at him.

"I..." Will trailed off and stared at the girl's eyes. Those were definitely his eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sonny asked quietly.

"I-I..." Will choked out and held his head, "Oh my God..."

"Will, hey," Sonny went to walk over and comfort him but then Ari reached out for Will, yelling "DA" even louder now.

Will swallowed, "I-I can hold her," he said nervously, holding out his hands.

Sonny studied him for a moment before handing Ari to him. Suddenly, Will looked like he did when he first held their baby. He was inexperienced, only ever holding his siblings. "

Here, she's old enough that you don't have to support her head...just let her sit with you," Sonny smiled at Will.

Will glanced at Sonny and then stared at Ari.

_Sonny walked into the room slowly when he saw Nick and Will holding Ari._

_Sonny walked over quickly and helped Nick give the baby over to Will._

_Nick stood back and watched._

"Thank you," Will choked out. Will blinked a few times and let Ari put her head on his shoulder.

Daniel walked in, "Will..." he slowed down, staring at him and Ari before continuing, "You're clear to go home."

Will swallowed, "Where do I live now?" he asked quietly.

"With me and Ari," Sonny said, "We have an apartment together...just across the hall from my old one."

Will just nodded slowly and took a shaky breath, "Can't I just stay with my mom? U-Until...I remember..."

"Sami doesn't live here anymore, sweetheart," Marlena said, "She lives in LA with the kids now."

"Why?" Will asked, "What happened? Is EJ with the kids too or was there another custody-"

"Will," Sonny cut him off, "EJ's dead."

Will stared at him and blinked a few times in shock. He felt tears filling his eyes and he didn't know why. The guy was... _had been_ blackmailing him. But he was still his step-dad and it was kind of fun running around doing stuff that he normally wouldn't do.

He wiped his eyes quickly before they could come out, "Right...let's go home then," he whispered.

"Sonny, I don't want you pushing him, okay?" Daniel asked, "His memories will come back on their own...in time. You need to give him time, okay?"

Sonny just nodded, staring at Will and Ari.

* * *

"She needs to go to sleep," Sonny said quietly when they walked into the apartment, "I'll uh...put her in her bed," he said, walking into the other room.

Will looked around the apartment and walked over to the table, kneeling down and staring at the pictures on the table.

 

Will continued to look at the pictures and his eyes fell on the one on the tree of them smiling at the camera. He sighed, shaking his head. He could never imagine being married to Sonny. He had a huge crush on the guy, sure...but he could never imagine this.

"Okay," Sonny walked back out, "I can take the guest room-"

"No," Will said quietly, "You should sleep in your bed. It's...it's yours."

"Actually, Dr. Jonas said that...familiar surroundings might help," Sonny said, "So...i-it would be logical for you to sleep in our room."

"Our room," Will said quietly, "Right."

Sonny sighed, "I know this is hard-"

"What if I never get my memory back?" Will demanded, "What happens? You get our daughter and I just move on?"

"Will, no, I'll always be here...with you," Sonny said, "I-I mean...if you don't..." he swallowed, "If you don't remember our love...then you can...you can move on."

Sonny had to cringe at the idea. He hated the idea of not having Will's love...he hated the idea of seeing him with someone else. Will was _his_...but not this Will. This Will didn't remember _them_.

"I...I should sleep," Will said awkwardly.

"I have something to take care of," Sonny said quietly, "Can you listen for Ari? I'm sure she won't wake up and I won't take long."

"Okay," Will said quietly.

Sonny grabbed the baby monitor and handed it to him, "You'll be able to hear her through this."

"I know what a baby monitor is," Will said quietly, "Goodnight, Sonny," he mumbled, opening the door to the closet.

"Um...it's in there, hang a right," he said, pointing to the other doorway.

Will stared in the closet for a moment.

_Will stood in the closet in shock after hearing Gabi's confession that she murdered Nick._

Will blinked a few times and shook his head, going in the other room and to the right. He stared at the bed, completely silent.

_"Gabi's out with Ari," Sonny said, "What do you say you and me..." he trailed off._

_"Christen the apartment?" Will smirked._

_"Exactly," Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer._

Will walked around the room, opening drawers and looking around. He didn't mean to snoop around, he just was looking for something to wear to bed.

 _Do I have the same clothes now?_ Will thought to himself.

He shrugged and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants he recognized from the drawer. He didn't recognize the shirt, but if his pants were in the drawer beside it, it had to be his, right?

He sighed and flopped down in the bed, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

Sonny walked the same path he did to the south side location, his eyes on the ground the entire time.

He was trying to find Will's ring. He honestly had no idea why Will even had his ring off...it wouldn't slip right off, he'd had it _fitted_. He sighed, using his phone. He probably should have waited until it was daylight, but this was the first opportunity he had to look for it since he didn't want to leave Will's bedside.

He _would have_ waited until morning, but the sooner he found it, the better. It was an expensive ring...and it represented their love for each other. He didn't want some stranger finding it and pawning it off in a pawn shop.

Sonny used his phone for light, sighing as he walked slowly. He winced slightly when he came to the spot where Will had fallen. He was going to complain to the city about them not taking care of their sidewalks. He froze when something gleamed slightly when his phone light hit it and quickly moved back. He sighed in relief when he saw the ring slightly covered by Salem's latest coating of snow and grabbed it quickly.

He leaned on the wall, sighing in relief as he held it.

* * *

Will rolled over in bed, looking confused when he heard an Asteroid Crush song, "What the hell?" he muttered, glancing at the clock. It was midnight. He got up out of the bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, "Hello?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. 

_"Will? Hey, it's Paul,"_ he said quietly, _"I didn't know if you were awake...but I was wondering if we could meet up again? I really need someone to talk to."_

Will stared down at his phone and saw that the name was in his contacts and then put the phone against his ear again, "Uh...I'm sorry...how do I know you?"

_"Is this a joke?"_ Paul laughed.

"No, uh..." Will ran a hand through his hair, "Look, something happened...I-I don't know anyone new that I've met since the year 2012. I..." he sighed, "I was in an accident...I hit my head. I have memory loss. This probably sounds like a bullshit story-" 

_"It's not,"_ Paul said, _"Can we maybe meet up? I can probably help you out with some memories. Isn't that what people do when this happens? Familiar surrounds and people and all that..."_

Will bit his lip, "We meet up like this often?" 

_"Yeah, we do,"_ Paul said, "I can meet you in the park...just outside of the square? That place with the bench?" 

Will swallowed, "Yeah, I know where that is. I-I can meet you there. Right now?" 

_"Yeah, whenever you can,"_ Paul nodded.

"Okay," Will said and hung up. He sighed. He was meeting a stranger in the park in the middle of the night. He went to walk out and froze when he realized that baby was in the other room. He also didn't want Sonny know he was going...he would freak out. 

Just when he thought about him, Sonny walked in.

"Hey," Sonny said, putting something in his pocket, "What are you doing awake?"

"I just...I-I wanted to meet up with my grandma...b-but the baby..." he trailed off. 

"Ari," Sonny supplied.

"Ari," Will said quietly, "I didn't want to take Ari out in the cold."

"Do you remember where she lives?" Sonny asked. 

Will nodded, messing with his hands nervously. 

"Okay, just...text me when you get there, okay?" Sonny asked. 

Will nodded again, "I will," he grabbed a coat.

"Will, that's my coat..." Sonny trailed off. 

Will grabbed the other coat and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Sonny sighed, sitting on the couch and looking at Will's ring. 

_ "Just go," Sonny said, stalking into the other room.  _

_If I would have just told him to stay...or gave him a ride there,_ Sonny thought, rubbing his eyes, _This wouldn't have happened._

* * *

Will walked into the private area nervously. 

_I really should buy pepper spray or something,_ Will thought, sitting down on the bench and checking his phone. He clicked on his messages and saw he and Paul had talked often. 

_Well, he can't be that much of a creep,_ Will thought to himself. 

"Will?" someone asked. Will jumped up quickly, "Are you Paul?"

"Yeah, that's me," Paul said, "Will, what the hell happened to you?" 

"I slipped on some ice, apparently," Will sighed, "I fell and hit my head...I don't remember anything. Who are you?" 

"We're friends," Paul said, "You're interviewing me...for the magazine you work for."

_ Will knocked on the hotel door and Paul opened it.  _

Will blinked a few times, staring at Paul, "Oh..." he trailed off, messing with his hands, "Do you like my writing?"

"I love your writing, Will," Paul laughed. 

Will smiled at him. 

* * *

Sonny glanced up at the clock nervously and checked his phone again.

Still no messages or calls from Will. 

He finally caved and called Marlena.

"I'm sorry to call you so late...Will said he was going to meet with you," Sonny said, "He hasn't texted me...maybe he forgot to. Is he there?" 

"Sonny, he never showed up," Marlena said, "We never planned to meet each other either. Is everything okay?"

"Shit," Sonny ran his hand through his hair, "I need to go find him," he said quickly, "I-I can't take Ari out in this cold-"

"I'm coming over right now," Marlena said, "Then you can look for Will, okay? Try to call him, I'm on my way now."

Sonny hung up without saying goodbye and tried to call Will.

* * *

Will glanced down at his phone and hit ignore.  Sonny would come looking for him if he got worried and he needed someone who would tell him more about his current present time that he knew nothing about. 

"So...I'm a writer?" Will asked.

"Yeah, for a paper called Sonix," Paul said, "You wrote an amazing article on this guy, Chad...I said if anyone should be doing an article on me, it was you." 

Will grinned, "I never thought anyone would like my writing...especially enough to hire me," he laughed in shock. 

"You used to work for a magazine called True Vista, apparently," Paul laughed quietly, "I kind of Googled you." 

Will laughed quietly, messing with his hands nervously when Paul sat down close to him. 

* * *

"Thank you so much," Sonny said, "I have no idea where he went." 

"It's fine, go, quickly," Marlena said. 

Sonny grabbed his coat and ran out.

* * *

"So...we're close?" Will asked, looking confused, "I can't imagine getting close to someone by writing an article on them, no offense." 

"We're very close," Paul nodded, "You know things about me...that no one else does." 

"I do?" Will asked. 

Paul nodded, "Maybe this will remind you of it," he said, leaning down and kissing him. 

Will blinked in shock when he felt Paul's lips against his. Wasn't he married to Sonny? It seemed so odd that it was the first thing that came to his mind, since in his mind, Sonny was only his friend. 

"Paul," Will pulled away, looking confused, "I-I..." 

"What the hell?" Sonny demanded when he walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is blaming himself...I want to hug him and I'm the one writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kaylie for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter and all the other positive responses I've gotten for this story.

"Um..." Will scooted away from Paul, "Look, Sonny, I'm sorry-"

"You..." Sonny pointed at him and took a deep breath, "Just be quiet. This isn't your fault," he looked at Paul, "It's your fault!"

"Sonny, what the hell?" Paul demanded, "Why are you so angry?!"

"Because that's my husband!" Sonny yelled, "I say no, so you go after my husband?!" he demanded.

"He's your husband?" Paul demanded of Will.

"I think so...I still think I'm being pranked, but y'know-"

"Will, I'm _begging you_ , be quiet," Sonny said and turned back to Paul, "How long have you known him?!"

"He's writing an article on me for Sonix!" Paul yelled, "You can't actually think I knew he was your husband, Sonny!"

"Really? Because as soon as I said no to you, a week later I find you kissing my husband!" Sonny yelled, "Is he some sort of rebound for you? Because he is worth a hell of a lot more than a _rebound_!"

"I can't believe this," Paul said, "I didn't even know he was married! He flirted back!"

Sonny looked at Will and then realized he wouldn't get an answer out of him because he didn't remember this.

"He's married to me," Sonny took his ring from his pocket, "This is his ring, we are married," he snapped, "You flirted with my husband!"

"We've done it more than once and he seems to be just fine with it!" Paul yelled.

 _I turned into my mother,_ Will thought, resisting the urge to groan.

Sonny stared at Will, shock on his face.

"Are you seriously acting like he's done something wrong?" Paul demanded, "A little hypocritical of you, don't you think?" he looked at Will, "Well, since you're kind of brain dead right now, I'll let you in on a little secret. I kissed Sonny and he kissed back."

Will blinked, "I'm not brain dead, asshole," he said bluntly.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Whatever...I'm finding someone else to write this article. I can't deal with...whatever this is," he snorted, walking out.

"Good, go fuck the bellboy!" Sonny yelled after him.

Will stood there, staring at him.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn it."

"What?" Will demanded.

"I think you just lost your job," Sonny sighed, "Okay, let's go home."

"I'll get another job," Will said quietly, "I used to work at the pub, I could work there. My grandma Caroline would give me my job back."

"You shouldn't have to work as a waiter," Sonny snapped, grabbing Will's hand, "I should be able to provide for all of us, but I can't even do that."

Will looked confused, "Why?"

"I'm not talking about this right now. It's freezing out and I just saw you kissing someone else," Sonny said.

"Well...if you talk about it, maybe it'll help," Will said, "And maybe it'll help me with my memories."

Sonny sighed, releasing Will's hand and shoving his hands in his pockets, "What do you remember about my business?"

"You opened Common Grounds with Chad," Will shrugged.

Sonny sighed, "So...anyways...I changed it into Club TBD and it did really great."

"Okay..." Will nodded.

"And...so we decided to open a second one," Sonny swallowed, "It cost a lot more than we thought...and I drained our bank account."

Will went silent before sighing, "But...we have a daughter...that's a baby."

Sonny sighed, "I know, Will, just-"

"But if we have a baby...then why would you use all the money?" Will asked slowly, "Don't we have to feed her and stuff? A-And we're in an apartment...don't we have to pay rent?"

"I wasn't thinking and I needed to answer fast and you were apparently with Paul!" Sonny yelled.

Will went silent.

"Sorry," Sonny sighed, "You don't even...know this stuff, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you right now."

"Saving it for when I do remember, eh?" Will smiled slightly at him and then looked away blushing.

Sonny stared at him and laughed quietly. It was the same look Will used to give him all the time, right before they were dating. He was surprised he didn't notice it very much at the time. He always looked away when Sonny did something that Will thought was cute and tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Hey," Sonny grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Uh...how about we go on a date?" Sonny asked, "You and me..." he trailed off.

Will swallowed, "Really?" he grinned.

"Yeah...you're my husband, after all," Sonny said.

"Oh...right," Will nodded, "Um...where do you want to go?"

"How about the club?" Sonny asked, "I know the owner, I bet I could get us a discount."

Will stared at him, "Who?"

"Me, Will," Sonny laughed quietly, "I-I'm the owner."

"Oh...right," Will smiled, "Okay. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late," Sonny looked at his phone for the time, "We should get home...I called your grandma to make sure nothing happened with Ari."

"Oh...now I feel bad," Will sighed, "Sorry, Sonny."

"No, it's...it's fine," Sonny said as they got to the door. He walked in with him.

"Where have you been?" Marlena stood up, looking at Will, "What happened?"

"I just...had to-" Will started.

"He's been interviewing Paul for an article and apparently he's been making moves on him," Sonny said, "Paul wanted to meet in the park and kissed him."

Will looked away awkwardly, "I, um...I'm going to bed. Thanks, grandma," he said, going in the other room quickly.

Sonny watched after him, taking his coat off as he did.

"Paul was flirting with Will?" Marlena asked, "How long as this been going on?"

"Knowing Paul? Since he met him the first time," Sonny snorted as he hung his coat in the closet.

"You know Paul Narita?" Marlena asked.

Sonny sighed, going silent.

"Sonny?" Marlena asked.

"We dated," Sonny swallowed, "Before I came to Salem. It was a secret," he took a shaky breath, "I would ruin his career but then I realized I didn't want things to be a secret. We broke up...that was it," he shrugged, "I hadn't seen him since and then he showed up at the hospital and kissed me."

"And you didn't tell Will this?" Marlena asked.

"I told Paul I was married and it didn't matter," Sonny said, "I didn't see the problem in not telling him."

"The problem is that now he took that assignment and Paul now has feelings for him," Marlena said.

"Feelings of lust," Sonny snorted, "He only wants him because he's hot, he doesn't know him like I do," he glanced over at her, "Sorry, I called your grandson hot right in front of you."

"I would be worried if you didn't think that," Marlena sighed, "Sonny, I think when things get back to normal...you two need to sit down and talk about this."

Sonny pursed his lips, "What if he did flirt back? What if he likes him? What if..." he trailed off and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know how to deal with that."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you want to do," Marlena said.

"You're going all therapist on me at one in the morning?" Sonny laughed quietly.

"That's my job," Marlena smiled slightly.

Sonny swallowed, "Honestly? I want to punch Paul in the face...and that...that scares me, y'know? I shouldn't want to use violence on anyone...let alone Paul. I used to love him. I don't anymore...but I did. A-And...if I can feel that towards someone that I _used_ to love...wh-what if I ever feel like I want to hit Will? A-And what if I do it? If I feel like I want to hit someone I used to love, what do I do-"

"Sonny, Sonny," Marlena interrupted him quickly, "This is a natural reaction. You saw him kissing the person you love. You're jumping to conclusions. You would never hurt Will. I think you just need to take a deep breath and wait until you're calm and then talk to Paul face to face...without violence."

Sonny took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm sorry...things are just such a mess right now," he looked in the direction of the bedroom. He laughed quietly, "I asked my husband on a date today."

"That's a good idea," Marlena nodded.

Sonny took a shaky breath, "He doesn't remember our daughter...what if he never does? What if he doesn't remember us? These things can happen, I read it online."

"Then you can just let him know you're there for him, like you've always been," Marlena said, "Sonny, if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to call me, day or night."

Sonny nodded, sighing, "Goodnight...thank you for coming on such short notice."

Marlena nodded and smiled at him, "Anytime, Sonny," she said before walking out.

As soon as she walked out, Sonny flopped down on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands as he took a deep breath. He was exhausted. He didn't know what to do...he didn't know how long Paul and Will had known each other or how far they'd gone with this...whatever it was. He couldn't believe Will would betray him...he wouldn't. Until Will was capable enough to tell him exactly what happened, he would keep calm.

He _had_ to keep calm.

Tomorrow he could call Zoe and tell her why Will won't be showing up for work and then he would talk to Paul.

And then go on his first date with his husband.

That sounded weird.

Sonny sighed and fell asleep on the couch, not even bothering to get up and go to the guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you just make his decisions for him now?"

Sonny groaned as he talked to Zoe on the phone. She was literally the most uncooperative woman on the planet...and he knew Gabi Hernandez.

"No, I don't," Sonny snapped, "But he doesn't remember you...or even being a writer. Or graduating college, for that matter. He just lost his article on Paul-"

"How did you know about that?" Zoe asked, "He wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know he signed an agreement," Sonny said, "But he didn't tell me, Paul did. You can talk to him about it. Will isn't going to be doing the article on him if you do manage to keep him on...honestly, if we sit down and talk about it, I'm probably going to ask him to stay away from Sonix. This job has turned out to be nothing but trouble because of you!"

"He won't have a job," Zoe said bluntly.

"I'm sure we'll find something," Sonny said, hanging up the phone. He turned and saw Will standing in the doorway from their bedroom to the living room.

"Um...I can cook breakfast," Will said quietly, "I mean...I'm pretty bad at it-"

"Will, you're banned from the stove unless me or Ari is helping you," Sonny laughed.

"I'm _banned_?" Will demanded, "A baby has to help me?"

"It's a joke, Will," Sonny sighed, "I just cook most of the time unless it's microwavable...you catch things on fire a lot."

"Oh," Will sat down beside him on the couch, rubbing his eyes and trying to shake off the morning tiredness, "Yeah, that sounds like me."

Sonny stared at Will, smiling slightly at him. He wouldn't say it out loud because he would sound like a lovesick teenager, but Will was literally the cutest person in the world. He just wanted him to wake up one day and remember.

"When does...the baby usually wake up?" Will asked, "I kind of want to hold her again...I think she likes me."

"Of course she likes you. She loves you, you're her father. She also wakes up whenever she wants," Sonny said, "She used to be on a schedule...but she isn't in school yet or anything..." he shrugged, "And she's also spoiled to death."

"My mom?" Will guessed.

"Yes," Sonny laughed, "And your dad...and my mom."

"Your mom?" Will asked in shock, "Your mom likes my baby?"

"Yeah, it's her grandchild, after all," Sonny laughed.

Will stared at him before looking away and blushing again. He messed with his hands and stared at the TV, refusing to look up at him.

"Um..." Sonny swallowed, grabbing something from the table, "I was...wondering something. You can say no, if you want, I understand if you think it's weird."

"Shoot," Will smiled, leaning against the back of the couch and looking at him.

"I found your ring...l-like you saw last night," Sonny said, "Do you want to wear it?"

Will swallowed, staring at the ring in Sonny's hand. He grabbed it and put it on his hand, staring down at it.

_"May we have the rings, please?" Marlena asked._

_T gave Will his after a small struggle to find it and Abigail handed Sonny his too and they turned back around._

_"I, Jackson, take you, Will-" Sonny started._

_"-to be my lawfully wedded husband." Will continued._

_"I promise to love and honor you, through good times and bad," Sonny smiled._

_"In sickness and in health," Will smiled._

_"For rich or for poor," Sonny added._

_"For as long as we both shall live," Will said, staring at Sonny._

_"As I give you this ring," Sonny said, slipping the ring on Will's finger._

_"So I give you my heart," Will put Sonny's on as well._

"Will?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah?" he looked up at him.

"Where'd you go?" Sonny laughed, "You kind of zoned out on me there."

Will just shrugged, messing with the ring, "I want to wear it...i-it feels right," he nodded.

Sonny smiled slightly at him, "Awesome. So I was thinking that we could get lunch...Abigail will be free to watch Ari too."

Will smiled and nodded, "Good idea."

"So...breakfast?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Will nodded, watching after Sonny as he got up. He smiled, leaning against the back of the couch and watching him.

 _I could get used to this,_ Will thought.

* * *

"It's...different," Will said quietly as they walked into TBD.

"I know," Sonny said, "But Chad, Brent, and I put a lot of work into it...oh, and you too."

"Yeah, I'm sure I helped a bunch," Will snorted, looking around, "Who is Brent?"

"And old friend who I used to know from traveling," Sonny shrugged, "He did a lot of the work. You didn't like him that much."

"Why?" Will asked.

"You thought he liked me," Sonny said.

"Did he?" Will asked.

"I don't know, he's gone now," Sonny said and then his eyes fell on Chad, "Stay here for a minute, will you?"

Will nodded, sitting down in the booth and watched as Chad and Sonny got into a very heated conversation instantly.

 _I don't think this town can deal with another Kiriakis-DiMera feud,_ he thought, watching the guy who was apparently his husband and Chad fighting.

Sonny finally made a gesture that involved his middle finger to Chad and then walked over and sat across from Will, "Okay, where were we?"

"This place," Will shrugged, "Why?"

"I wanted to expand our business a little bit," Sonny said, "Clubs make more money. We still do coffee and everything during the day. Now it's just a club and bar at night."

"Well, you have it all, don't you?" Will laughed quietly.

"Yeah," Sonny lied, "I do, Will...we both do. We have each other, we have the club, we have Ari...we're _happy_ , Will."

Will smiled slightly, "Being happy sounds nice," he laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sonny remembered this Will. He was sad all the time, even after he came out for a while, he was still sad. Not as sad as before (he wasn't kicking things in the square and crying anymore) but he was still sad.

"We're happy," Sonny lied again, right now he just wanted to reassure Will that getting his memories back was worth it. What if he found out about everything right now and stopped trying.

"We're so happy," Sonny repeated, grabbing his hand across the table.

Will glanced out the window, his cheeks turning red.

"You are literally adorable," Sonny blurted out before he could stop himself.

Will stared at him and looked around, "Oh, you're talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you, Will!" Sonny laughed, "Who else would I be talking to?"

"I don't know...anyone that isn't me?" Will laughed.

"I always hated seeing you like this," Sonny said, "You had such little faith in yourself and you never realized how amazing you are."

Will stared at him, "Um...thanks, man," he laughed nervously.

Sonny just smiled at him as the waiter came over.

* * *

"Uh...so you just...stay here with Ari," Sonny explained, "I have business stuff to do."

"How specific," Will said quietly. 

Abigail had just left when they got back and Sonny still had one more stop to make for the day.

"It's just...usually you're here writing," Sonny said, "You work from home."

"...Like a stay at home dad?" Will wrinkled his nose. 

"I mean...no, but..." Sonny trailed off, "You know what? I'll see you later," he said and kissed him quickly before he even thought it about.

It was instinct. It was routine. It's what they did every time one of them left the house. It just a peck on the lips and an I love you. 

Will stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. 

"I'm sorry," Sonny said, running his hand through his hair, "Shit, I'm sorry, Will."

"I, um...it's fine," Will mumbled awkwardly, sitting down on the couch. 

Sonny stared at him before walking out quickly. He sighed, leaning on the door and closing his eyes, "I love you, Will," he said quietly. 

* * *

"I swear, if you get in my way today, I will punch you in the face," Sonny said as he walked passed Derrick, "I've wanted to punch someone all day." 

Derrick went silent and held his hands up in surrender. 

Sonny stalked up to Paul's room and pounded on the door.

"What-" Paul started to yell and sighed, "Sonny." 

"I want to know everything that has happened," Sonny said, "Now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter. The last one will be up shortly!

"Sonny," Paul sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Will can't give me answers with the state he's in right now," Sonny said, "And you're the only other person who knows what has really went on in this hotel room. I want to know everything...from the beginning."

* * *

"Oh," Will said when he realized Arianna was asleep on him, "Okay, um...nap time, I guess," he said, standing up slowly and holding her. He walked into the room and put her down slowly, "Uh...there," he said before walking out. 

He sat down on the couch and winced slightly when he started to get a headache. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

He flopped back on the couch and decided to take a nap as well.

* * *

"So, I didn't know he was your husband," Paul sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, "But I knew I wanted someone good doing the article. I read an article on Chad DiMera and told Zoe Browning that I wanted him to do it."

 

Sonny stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He was still in the doorway, his arms crossed.

Paul pursed his lips, "Uh...I started to really enjoy talking to him. H-He knew...what it was like, y'know? I didn't think he was married...I didn't see a ring. I thought maybe...when I called him on New Years Eve..." 

"That you would kiss him," Sonny snorted, "Well, that certainly worked out well for all of us, didn't it?!" he yelled.

"I didn't _know_ he was going to get hurt, Sonny!" Paul snapped, "I didn't know he was your husband either." 

"That's bullshit," Sonny said.

"No, it isn't!" Paul yelled, "I swear, I didn't know, Sonny-" 

"I want you to stay away from him," Sonny said, "You took advantage of him tonight...I know he probably explained to you what happened...that he didn't remember anything. You still kissed him! You took advantage of him!" 

"Sonny, I'm sorry-" 

"Save it," Sonny said, "Stay away from my husband," he said before stalking away from the room and out of the hotel, throwing Derrick a glare for good measure as he did. 

* * *

Sonny walked in and sighed when he saw Will asleep on the couch. He walked over and kissed his head, putting a blanket over him. 

If he didn't remember soon, he didn't know what he would do.

He just wanted his Will back.


	7. Chapter 7

Will slept through dinner. Sonny ended up feeling his head a few times to make sure he wasn't sick or anything. Ari woke up a few minutes after he'd gotten home, so after dinner, she was already tired again. He put her in bed and grabbed the baby monitor from where it was beside Will on the couch.

Sonny sighed, staring at him. He glanced up at the clock and it said eleven o'clock. He stood up and shook Will's shoulder, "Will...hey, come on, you're going to hurt your neck if you sleep out here."

Will woke up and blinked a few times, "Huh?"

"You fell asleep," Sonny said, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"M'kay," Will sat up and kissed him, "You're the best, love you," he said, walking into their bedroom.

Sonny blinked a few times, "Will?" he called.

"Yeah?" Will peeked out.

"What's today?" Sonny asked.

"New Years Eve, did I miss the ball dropping?" Will asked.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just...get out here and sit down, I need to call Dr. Jonas."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Just...sit," Sonny sighed, grabbing the phone. He wasn't going to get his hopes up and be happy until Daniel confirmed that Will was okay. He tried to act serious as he called, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face when he glanced at Will.

* * *

"It was just...easier than taking Ari out in the cold," Sonny sighed, "I know doctors don't really make house calls anymore-"

"Sonny, it's fine," Daniel laughed, "We're family," he said as he walked in, "Hey, Will, how are you feeling?" 

"Am I dying or something?" Will asked, "Sonny won't tell me anything."

"No, you aren't dying," Daniel sighed, "Will, this is the sixth of January...you fell and hit your head. You had temporary amnesia and you lost everything since 2012."

Will blinked a few times, "I did?" he asked, staring at Sonny. 

"Yeah," Sonny said. All the anger was gone...for now. All he wanted to do was hold him, but Daniel was here right now, checking Will over. 

"It's a little worrying that you don't remember the past six days..." Daniel trailed off as he shined a light in his eyes, "But other than that...you look completely fine." 

"Right," Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I missed New Years Eve?"

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, staring at Will.

"I'm going to want you to make an official appointment tomorrow, but you look fine to me," Daniel said, "Try to get in as soon as possible. If you can't, stop by during my lunch hour, okay?" 

Will nodded, "Thanks, Dr. Jonas. I didn't know you made house calls anymore," he joked.

"Usually I don't," Daniel laughed quietly, standing up, "But you guys are family," he smiled at them and waved, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Sonny waved as he walked out. He sat down beside Will and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. 

Will swallowed, wrapping his arms around his neck so Sonny could hug him fully, "Sonny?"

"Shh," Sonny whispered, "Just...Just give me a minute." 

Will didn't say anything and just closed his eyes, letting his husband hold him.

"I thought I...I thought I'd lost you," Sonny said, "I was worried you would never remember us, Will."

"What did I miss?" Will whispered.

Sonny suddenly felt the anger return, but took a deep breath, "Will, I know all about Paul and the article. I want to know how far it's gone." 

Will swallowed as he pulled away, "H-How far what has gone-" he started.

"Will," Sonny said seriously. 

Will sighed and took a deep breath, "I-It...Sonny, I didn't even know he was flirting with me for a long time, I swear," he swallowed, "That's as far as it's gone. J-Just a few words...nothing intimate."

"You swear?" Sonny asked. 

Will nodded quickly.

"Okay," Sonny hugged him again, sighing in relief, "Okay," he repeated. 

Will closed his eyes, enjoying being held so close. They hadn't gotten to do this in a while.

"I'm so happy you remember us," Sonny whispered.

"Sonny," Will said seriously, pulling back and putting his hands on his shoulders, "I could never forget our love." 

Sonny stared at him for a few more moments before hugging him again tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this story! I'll have more coming soon plus the sequel to Recovering.


End file.
